I Wish It All Back
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: Because if all you're wishes came true, but there was a single flaw. Would you wish it all back? A ZoNa (ZoroXNami) One-shot, with family, tragedy and a little bit of humor and romance in it.


**Hey there Lovelies!**

**I am bored and sad and we don't have anymore milk for cornflakes... Sooooo yea, I don't know... Please read and review and whatever if you liked it. **

**Sorry if I sound like a lazy ass right now, it's just that it is 0.44 am right now and I just wanted to post this story really badly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, because if I would, Zona would be in the spotlights!**

**Please enjoy and review if you liked.**

* * *

A large man stalked his way through the thick wooded forest. His pace was steady yet relaxed and the only sound he made, was a the small crunch his boots that made contact with the leaves on the ground and the faint click of three katana's, that rested on his hip.

It was around dawn and soft beams of light peeked through the branches of the trees. Normally people wouldn't walk through the deserted part of the forest this early in the morning. But not for this green haired man. Today was a special day, the day that left him sleepless the night before, every single year. He would toss and turn, but his eyes would just not shut. Memories would cloud his mind and faces would flash in front of him. Bad memories would come, and then good ones, and then bad ones again.

He always felt so confused on this day, should he have been happy or should he just wallow in his sadness. There was a party to celebrate on the same day that tears should be shed. People thought he didn't do the second, that he never showed his emotions except in battle. But in truth he had cried for two weeks straight, blocking everyone out, aside from the small reindeer, who had broken his door down when he didn't answer.

He remembered very well the day that he had finally confronted his friends, the way their eyes, that were already pain filled, turned into those of complete heartbreak. His eyes were red and bagged from the endless nights crying, his hair was flopped down and greasy, his muscles had started to sag slightly and he had started to get a green beard. Seeing their beloved swordsman in such a state made everyone tear up again. They had lost one precious nakama and without noticing, another was slowly slipping away from them.

The green haired swordsman looked at the sky, which had now started to become a pinky orange colour. He let the corners of his mouth turn up slightly in a small grin. He remembered how he would always let his hand drape through her locks, they were always much softer than his. His hair was rather short and ruff, hers was long and luscious, always carefully taken care of and styled perfectly. It was the same with her skin. He had always enjoyed letting his hands roam around her skin, exploring, memorizing the soft touch under his calloused hands. She always loved to tease him by flaunting her long, soft, creamy legs. She always had him tightly wrapped around her finger, and in all honesty, he didn't even mind that much.

He started to hear the clatter of water and he picked up his pace slightly. He pushed aside a few branches and found himself enter a small clearing. A tiny waterfall ended up in a large, clear pool that was surrounded by luscious green grass. Another small smile etched his face as he took a deep breath.

This was the place that he took her on their first date. And off course knowing his idiot crew, they had disturbed it and started a large group party, Luffy being the first, as clueless as ever. The day before he had asked her, he had deliberately avoided her and stayed away as much as he could, so that she wouldn't see him blushing and stuttering the entire day. When the moment had finally come that he would ask her, he had approached her late at night, when only she and himself would be up, and practically yelled in her face if she would go out with him. She had stared wide eyed for a moment and then just let a strangled "Eeeeh?". He had blushed fifty shades of red and had drilled holes in the floorboard with his eyes. She had let out a laugh and had given him a small peck on his cheek.

"I would love to Zoro," she said with a small smile and had then walked off into the girls cabin.

After that, he had stood there for a while, his brain trying to process if she had genuinely just said yes. In all honesty, he had expected her to flat out refuse him and probably pound his head for asking such a question. When it had all sunk in, a huge grin made its way towards his face. He almost (Note ALMOST) skipped his way back to the men's quarters.

Zoro crouched in front of the clear, blue pool and stared at his reflection. He hadn't exactly changed a lot, except for the few little lines that started to indicate his age, he had stayed the same. His hair was still green, his eye was still green too, he still wore his green coat and still had his three swords bundled around his waist. He had often wondered if she would have looked any different. He had guessed not, seeing the amount of care she took of herself.

He splashed some water in his face and let out a sigh as he straightened himself again. He circled around the pool and stopped in front of the white marble gravestone.

"Hey there," he whispered, tracing the carved lettering on the white stone, "Sorry I haven't been for a while, Luffy decided that we should all take a holiday, but I made sure we would be back today."

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he seated himself comfortably, "Hanahi asked about you a while ago, she wondered why all her cousins had big girls in their family," he clenched his jaw as he tried hard to force back the tears, "She's got that smart and manipulative side from you," he chuckled.

He traced his finger over the name of his beloved wife to be, "Hey, do you remember, how disastrous my proposal was? I couldn't help but remember, since that idiot Luffy dropped his wedding ring in the ocean last week," Zoro let out a bitter chuckle.

She had been pregnant with Hanahi for eight and a half months and, the not always ever clever idiot he was, thought it would be the right moment to propose to her. He chuckled again as he remembered.

_Zoro nervously clutched onto the small dark blue box as he walked onto the deck, where his lovely girlfriend was sitting down. He walked up to her, with an already small blush on his face._

_"__Could you maybe stand up for a second?" he said awkwardly holding his hand out._

_She raised a questioning eyebrow, but took his hand anyway. After all he had made sure she sat down almost all the time due to her inflated belly, and him asking her to stand up must meant something a little important._

_"__What's wrong," she asked while slowly trying to stand straight._

_He took a deep breath let go of her hand. She again raised a delicate eyebrow as she watched the swordsman shuffle a little away from her. _

_Suddenly the he got down on one knee and held out the dark blue box. A beautiful diamond ring sat encased by dark red velvet. _

_Zoro gulped as he looked up, "W-will you be my wife?" he said with as much confidence as he could muster, which was not a lot at the moment._

_"__Oh no," she mumbled. _

_"__W-what?" Zoro said as his head shot up, "W-was it too early?" he said, while his chest made a painful clench. _

_"__N-no, not that. Oh no, I-I think my water broke," she said slightly shaking._

_"__What? Water, but you weren't drinking any," he said looking at the little table next to the chair she was sitting on._

_"__Not that water you idiot! That water!" she said pointing at the ground which now had a small pool of liquid. _

_Zoro gave a dumbfounded look as he looked at the ground. He then glanced up at his girlfriend who was clutching her stomach and then the pieces connected, "Oh Holy shit! W-we need to get you to a doctor! Oh, no wait! CHOPPER!" Zoro ran across the deck and back and then back again._

_"__CALM DOWN!" his, now panting, girlfriend shouted. _

_"__W-what am I supposed to do? Wha- Who- You," Zoro blindly picked up his girlfriend and ran towards the infirmary at max speed and slammed open the door, scaring the daylights out of the poor reindeer doctor._

Zoro smiled at the memory, it seemed that none of their moments together had gone exactly smooth.

"Y-you know, it's still hard without you, but it's getting better. Everyone is always helping out, even Luffy knows how to act serious sometimes," he croaked out, the tears were making their way dangerously close to his eyes.

"Hanahi has the exact same hair as you now, she said she wanted to look just like the pretty lady on the photo. I haven't exactly told her yet who you are yet. I just couldn't." he said leaning on the cold stone, while gazing up at the sky.

"I am pretty sure she will find out by herself actually, with all the brain and wits she got from you," he watched a view birds fly past as he watched the sun rise higher into the sky.

"I really wish you were here," he whispered as he let a single tear fall down his face, "I wish you were back in my arms. And that you would boss me around and that you would constantly yell at me and that you would then let out a sigh and forgive me anyway. I wish you were here to add to my debt, even though we both know it was not real," tears rolled down his cheek freely, "I wish it all back. I even wish that we never met if it meant you would still be alive," he chocked out clutching onto the gold ring, that hung on a chain around his neck.

A sudden rustling was heard and Zoro immediately jumped up into a defensive pose. He watched as a bush parallel to him shacked a bit and then stopped. He raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. In a blur a blot of orange jumped out.

"Booooh!" a little orange haired girl cried out giggling.

Zoro let out a sigh and gave a small smile, "Hey you should know not to creep up on daddy like that," he said crouching down in front of the small orange haired girl.

She gave a big smile and brushed back one of her long orange locks. She looked exactly like her mother. Long, slightly wavy, orange hair, pale skin, big round eyes, a cute little nose, and little pink lips. The only thing that indicated that she was also his, were the dark emerald colour in her eyes.

"Well, it's my birthday and I didn't even get breakfast in bed!" she said pouting and crossing her arms.

Zoro let out a chuckle and ruffled his daughters hair, "Sorry, I didn't expect you would be up this early, it shouldn't be later than seven."

"Yea! But I was really excited about today and deliberately put my alarm clock extra early so I would have extra time to enjoy this day!" she said hopping up and down.

"Okay, Okay Orange, just give me a second and I'll be with you in a minute," he said to the stomping six year old. She huffed and turned around and slowly started walking back.

"You know, I actually take that last statement back Nami. I wouldn't change it. Even if I could only call you mine for a short while, I would never wish away our precious daughter," he said giving a small smile.

"Hey old man! Hurry up, Uncle Usopp and Uncle Franky said that they had some kind of lightning weapon that I could use together with my katana's!" Hanahi said popping out of the bush.

Zoro laughed and picked his daughter up, "Okay, Okay! You're impatience reminds me of someone."

"What do you mean?" she said holding onto his neck.

"Nothing, I'll explain when you are older."

"You're really weird."

* * *

**(Please read this part too!)**

**Yea, so that's it. I got inspired by the pic that I used for this story. I really loved it and had to write something about it :3**

**For the people that didn't understand: Nami died during childbirth! Also Hanahi's name is word play. Hina, can mean orange in some kind of ancient language (I don't exactly know which one anymore) and Hana means flower. Making her name Orange Flower. **

**The more you know.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**See you next timeeeeeeee~**

**Lots of love from ya Cherry!**


End file.
